chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Linnea Bello
Princess Linnea Francine Bello '''(born December 16, 1994) is the younger sister of Aisha Bello. She is the wife of Orpheus Oberon I and Princess of Onen. She moved to Chronophontia in 2012 and has been a resident in Onen since her marriage. Early LifeCategory:ChronophontiaCategory:Kingdom of Onen royaltyCategory:Bello FamilyCategory:Female Linnea was born on December 16, 1994, in Detroit Michigan, and is the second child of Langston and Betty Bello. The Bello family comes from a long line of French descendants from Baton Rogue Louisiana. Langston was hoping for a boy but was surprised when it turned out that Linnea was a girl and femininized the name Linnaeus for their new daughter. At an early age Linnea spent most of her childhood moving from place to place as her father was serving in the United States Military as a Sergeant. During her first few years she and her parents lived in Rome Italy, where they spent five years. During those years she only had her sister as a friend and didn't interact with many of the other children at her daycare due to her shy nature. It wasn't until they moved back to the United States that she began making friends and slowly coming to terms that she needed more people her own age to socialize with. Linnea was ten years old when her parents resettled in Detroit, in which her mother and father decided that rather than uprooting the family again they'd remain in their hometown and allow Langston to become stationed in other places as part of his job. She is known for her shyness but has found a niche in gardening and playing the piano. She spent most of her years caring for nature and learning to play the piano with a music teacher by the name of Nicole Stag. For many years she ensured that she honed her craft to a point that performances on stage didn't bother her as much as it could. Education and career In 1997 Linnea was home schooled by her mother Betty Bello during their time in Rome, Italy. While she was young she attended Ross-Hill Elementary school when the family moved back to Detroit. She did academically well but didn't come out of her shy shell which was the cause of other children bullying her for many years. She was recognized by many of her teachers as a timid child who refused to get into altercations with other children and keep to herself. They recommended to the Bello family that they take Linnea to a child specialist. This worried both Betty and Langston who both took her to see a child specialist that told them that Linnea's shyness stemmed from her not relating to other children her age and suggested that Linnea be moved up a grade as her academics showed that she was advanced for her age. This allowed Linnea to be moved up to the fourth grade at the age of eight years old. She slowly came out of her shell and began spending time with other children in her class. She did well academically once again surpassing her teacher's expectations and was skilled in musical performance as a skilled pianist. Linnea also excelled in volleyball and tennis, and longed to be a professional tennis player, but then grew out of the dream when she entered her teenage years, as she took on an interest in design. She attended Northwestern High School for ninth grade where she joined the tennis team as a player. She spent most of her time during her high school years participating in various sporting events along with attending many dances. She became rather popular with many of the young men and was frequently asked on dates but refused as she focused more on her academics and extra curricular activities so to get into a good college. She often helped out in her school's main office and served as the student council secretary. She was said to be responsible and reliable but still was shy. She dreamt of becoming a fashion designer at the age of fifteen when she realized that she had an eye for design. Her parents enrolled her in a fashion design camp over the summer and allowed her to design and make her own clothing. Her designs caught the eye of a few of her classmates and at the age of 14, was able to create clothing and accessories for them. This served as more of a job than a hobby but she had stopped doing this during her senior year of high school to focus on graduation and SATS. When she was seventeen years old she graduated from high school with honors and began attending Madonna university where she began studying fashion design and minored in Pediatric Clinical Research. During her first two years in college she lived with her parents as a way keep her parents from worrying about the cost of paying for her living expenses. She moved to Chronophontia with her older sister at the age of 18 years old where she had planned to attend a college there so to begin her career track to becoming a designer. She began attending Roseden Design school in central Onen where she is completing the needed courses to be a professional fashion designer. Marriage to Prince Orpheus Prince Orpheus Oberon, Prince of Onen, had previously been residing in Chronophontia due to his home life. He met Linnea in unusual circumstances. The Prince of Onen had known Linnea since her arrival in Chronophontia in August 2012, after they met on a beach when Linnea was swimming in the ocean. They didn't get along during their first meeting and were almost always yelling at each other. Their relationship developed when Orpheus met her at the mermaid's lake. They began bonding through conversation of their lives with their families. Despite Linnea's ties to royalty she didn't accept the idea and chose to live her life as it had been before without the fancy title of her family's royal ties. The two of them fell in love overtime as Linnea saw Orpheus for more than his royal title and spoke to him more as a regular person. It wasn't until the battle with Queen Athena that it was shown that Linnea was the right queen to help bring peace and harmony back to Onen. '''Engagement and Wedding Linnea became engaged to Orpheus Oberon on October 11, 2012 at mermaid's lake in Chronophontia Island. She had been sitting under a tree nearby drawing her sketchbook thinking about Orpheus. It wasn't until the prince arrived that she had started feeling a little unsure of how she felt for him as he had taken the throne as the new King of Onen. Slipping into a formal manner she had called him "Your majesty" and this upset Orpheus who begged her never to be formal with him. They spoke of Linnea's departure from Chronophontia that weekend but it was shortlived as Linnea chose to stay. During that moment of silence Orpheus got up the courage to ask Linnea to be his wife as the first time he had asked it was met with rejection. The second time however Linnea said yes and the two became engaged. Linnea's engagement ring consists of six diamonds on the right and left side of a 14 karat Onen Star Rubellite Tourmaline set in 20 karat gold. The ring was made by the royal Onen jewellers, North Onen. The ring was selected by the couple as it represents their eternal bond and love they have for each other. The ring later became a popular and most sought-after piece of jewelry in which many ladies of the kingdom have asked jewellers to copy. Many copies of the ring was sold during the wedding as a piece of memorabilia but the original ring is still worn by Linnea. After her engagement Linnea helped Orpheus and the other Chronophontians with the battle against Queen Athena. She was able to help defeat the evil queen by use of the tiara of the queen which was given to her by the spirit of Queen Helena. It wasn't until after the four kingdoms were safe that everyone was able to live a peaceful existence and that the former Queen of Onen Helena was freed from her prison. She and Orpheus were married December 20, 2012 at the Central Onen palace in the royal gardens where everyone from Chronophontia and different kingdoms attended the event. It was there that she was crowned as a member of the royal family. Family Bello Family The Bello family consists of Langston, Betty, Aisha and Linnea Bello. They're a close knit family that are always there for each other as the family motto is "family will always have your back". The Bello family is from a royal kingdom that had became a nation some time in the early 1800s. No one knew of this for many years until late 2012. Langston Bello Langston Bello is Linnea's overprotective father who serves in the United States Military as a Sergeant. He is a kind man that loves his family a whole lot and will do anything to make them happy. He's overprotective of his daughters to a point that every boy that has come into their home has never came back, he does not like the idea of his daughters growing up and dating. He is a devoted husband to Betty to the point that they hardly ever fight or get into disagreements. Linnea is a daddy's girl and helps him with a lot of things ranging from fixing things around the house and helping with the annual Winter Snow Fest's ice and snow sculpture contests. Betty Bello Betty Bello is Linnea's loving mother, she owns her own hair salon known as Betty's as a hairstylist. She is a fun loving woman with a passion for everything creative and she loves her family to no end. She can be strict at times with her children but means well. She is known by her daughters to have creative ways of punishing them for eating whole cakes. She enjoys cooking meals for her family after work, making sure that she's at home in case her daughters need advice or help. Linnea adores her mother a whole lot. She helps her in the hair salon by way of ensuring that everything in it's proper place. When she first wanted to go to Chronophontia she asked Betty to grant her permission. She of course got permission, thus her mother was the one who convinced Langston to allow their baby girl to go on the trip alone. She is one of the ones who approved of Linnea's relationship with Orpheus. [[Aisha Bello|'Aisha Bello']] Aisha is Linnea's outspoken older sister. She lives in Chronophontia and is known as "Linnea's big sister". She and Linnea get along like two peas in a pod. The two sisters do fight as often as sisters do but they always make up in the end. She loves to play pranks on the younger girl by playing into Linnea's phobia of fish. The two girls have been inseparable since the moment they realized that they were stuck with each other forever. But Linnea would not trade her sister for anything in the world. Nichelle Ledoux Nichelle is Linnea's cousin. She is from Baton Rogue Louisiana. She and Linnea are close in age but the two didn't spend much time with each other as the rest of the family had no idea the girl existed. The two girls are on good terms with each other often speaking to one another about various things. They both have a liking for fashion but Nichelle is hopeless with sewing and design. That doesn't seem to bother Linnea as she tries to encourage her cousin to do her best in any and everything. Relationships Orpheus[[Orpheus Oberon The First| Oberon The First]] Linnea met Orpheus a few days after she arrived in Chronophontia. She was at the beach with Pandora, Lisette and Natasha as part of the tour. She wasn't going to go into the water until Pandora pointed out something that made her face flare up red and she ran into the ocean to escape embarrassment. She was swimming in the ocean deep in thought and more relaxed when she ran into someone behind her. Turning around Linnea came face to face with Orpheus who was also swimming in the ocean. After an exchange of words (or in Orpheus's case an insult) they met. Shocked and embarrassed Linnea ran out of the ocean feigning illness so to get away from the strange boy and to also calm the beating of her heart. They met one another at the Chronophontian hot tub after Linnea was left there alone by Jeannine during her third day of touring the city. They got into another disagreement which sort of sealed Linnea's impression of Orpheus as a rude and immature young man while Orpheus got the impression that Linnea was a spoiled, shy childish brat. they went their separate ways and didn't see each other again for at least three days. They continued to bump into each other for many days until the day Orpheus revealed to Linnea that he was really the crown prince of Onen. He had been afraid to tell her the truth and was surprised when Linnea didn't call the palace guards or berate him for lying to her. They formed a friendship that helped them to bond with one another and share everything together. This bond and trust between the two blossomed into love and they started seeing each other as more than just a "good friend.". During the Onen Star Festival Orpheus admitted his feelings for Linnea and they shared their first kiss amongst the Onen Star blossoms that had a glowing aura created by the fairies. They fought side by side in the battle with Queen Athena and once she was defeated the two got married and became the royal couple of Onen. They're devoted to one another and will always be together. They're currently expecting their first child (due in April) and planning to spend some time in Chronophontia to avoid the stress of royal duties. Natasha Rodionova Natasha is Linnea's best friend. The two spend a lot of time together often talking about various things ranging from fashion to gardening. She took a liking to Natasha during their first meeting and has been learning the ways around Chronophontia. They have a similar temperament and don't get angry too easily and are shy at times. She often goes to Natasha for advice on various subjects when Aisha isn't available and is currently learning how to be a good mother from the older Russian woman. Natasha currently works in Linnea's dress shop as her assistant fashion consultant and manager. Giovanna Trable Giovanna is a second mother figure to Linnea. She first met Giovanna in the Chronophontian gardens where she was initially shocked at the choice of dress the older woman had on (or lack of) but slowly let it dissolve away as she spoke to her about the various flowers growing in the gardens. She goes to Giovanna whenever she wants to learn about the flowers of Chronophontia or to have afternoon tea. Pandora Trable Linnea and Pandora get along rather well with the older woman teaching her how to let loose and enjoy herself whilst in Chronophontia. They spend a lot of time talking about various subjects all the while switching back and forth between the subjects of fashion or how the days went. Pandora often models the fashions that Linnea wears and she works in the dress shop as a sales girl and model. She is always invited to the parties held at the Onen palace because she makes them lively. Millie the fairy of Flowers Millie is Linnea's bonded fairy and the two get along like two peas in a pod. Millie serves Linnea fatefully as it's her duty to ensure her bonded human is always happy. Sometimes the fairy gets on Linnea's nerves but she cares deeply for the fairy's efforts in protecting her. They have a mutual love of nature and plants, which is a perfect match as the two are always gabbing about gardening. Serena The Witch Serena, is one of Linnea's good friends at the Onen palace. The two are always helping one another out. Linnea often covers for Serena whenever she makes mistakes with her potions or turns someone into a toad. She does everything she can to prevent the young witch from being tossed out of the palace. She volunteers to try Serena's new potions which do have some results that are desired but they do backfired as well. Despite all of the troubles that is caused by magic, Linnea considers Serena one of her precious friends. Trivia *Linnea was inspired by many princesses from fairytales. *Linnea's name is derived from the twinflower Linnaea, first discovered by the scientist Carl Linnaeus, which the flower was named after. Aisiko chose the name because of the link to flowers to fit with her personality. *Linnea is mostly seen with Pandora and Serena even though her best friend is said to be Natasha. *She is a talented gardner and has helped the gardens in Onen flourish since becoming part of the royal family. *Linnea was initially the only Chronophontian sibling before Chiara and Carey's appearances. *In the planning stages for Linnea she was going to be a local Chronophontian girl that lived nearby in a cabin running a florist. She was also supposed to be very outgoing and brave being the one to hide Orpheus from the Onen guards looking for him. *In her first apperance she was going to have short dark hair styled in buns but it was decided at the last second that she'd have long loose hair. *Linnea didn't know she was a princess until Orpheus told her about her family's history. *She loves winter weather and enjoys playing in the snow *Linnea's favorite holidays are Earth Day and Christmas. *She wears mostly pinks, greens, and some light blues. She does not like wearing dark colors and would do anything to avoid them. *She wasn't planned to get married after the battle with Queen Athena but rather she'd go back home to Detroit only to return a year later. *Linnea is one of Aisiko Awayuki's favorite characters. Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Kingdom of Onen Category:Onen Royal Family Category:Bello Family Category:Chronophontia Category:Friends of the Chronophontians Category:Chronophontians Category:Chronosiblings